


Consequences

by Bigou



Series: The Saga of Cee-El, Daughter of Superman [1]
Category: DC - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character(s) Turned Alien(s), Character(s) Turned Kryptonian(s), F/M, Human-turned-Kryptonian, Kryptonian Family, Kryptonians, Lois Lane is Kryptonian, Pregnancy, Revelations, Secret Identity, lois lane is a kryptonian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Bigou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lois and Clark decided to have a child together, they thought they had envisaged all the possible consequences his Kryptonian origin could have, they were wrong.</p><p><strong>Please understand that English ISN'T what I speak in my everyday life.</strong> <em>So please, instead of simply stop reading if I mangled it too much, explain what I did wrong in comments, thanks.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Press Conference

**Author's Note:**

> **Please understand that English ISN'T what I speak in my everyday life.** _So please, instead of simply stop reading if I mangled it too much, explain what I did wrong in comments, thanks._
> 
> Also, this fiction mix things from multiples continuities, with a few things from my own fanon.

When Clark Kent finally worked up the courage to ask Lois Lane to marry him, after she discovered his secret, he knew said secret was even more precious than before, that if it became public knowledge he was Superman, it would put her, the love of his life, in grave danger. But she knew it, and accepted the risk, she loved him too much to let this keep them apart.

The Daily Planet's star reporter also accepted the possibility their potential children could inherit his powers, **if** they could have any. She would have lied if she said she wasn't worried about it, but she knew she would have to deal with it when, and if, it happened. What no one anticipated, was how being pregnant of Superman would affect her body. Because of her pregnancy, she was changing, forcing the man of steal to drop his secret identity.

It pained him, but he had discussed it with Lois and his mother, and they all knew he didn't have a choice, so he organized a press conference. Everyone wondered what Superman wanted to say.

* * *

The day of the conference, Superman appeared flying in before descending on the podium. Most reporters present where either from the TV or internet, to his dismay, Clark always preferring newspapers as a source of information but he couldn't, and wouldn't, stop progress, even when he didn't like it.

“You know me as Superman, and I am here today to reveal my biggest and most precious secret, one I hoped would never get exposed.”

The reporters where gobsmacked. What could force the protector of Metropolis to reveal his biggest secret? Was he blackmailed? All journalists present started to whisper between them, speculating on why Superman would do something he obviously didn't want too. Until someone pointed that Lois wasn't present, causing a general hysteria. Everyone knew how often the Kryptonian needed to rescue her, after all. Superman asked repeatedly for everyone to stay calm, but no one payed him attention anymore.

A then pissed Superman screamed “ **QUIET!** ”, which instantly silenced the entire room. Superman's expression was one rather rare on his face, one that he never had while facing reporters.

After breathing a bit to regain his composure, he simply stated “Ms. Lain simply had prior engagements she couldn't report. I can assure you, she's perfectly fine. Can we return to the topic at hand, now?”

When he saw everyone in attendance nod, he continued. “I'm sure you have all heard rumors claiming I made myself a human name, so I could have a life outside of being Superman. Those rumors are based on a misconception,” he marked a pause, catching his breath. “Most peoples assume that I came to earth not long before I was first seen in Metropolis, they couldn't be more wrong. I was a baby when my biological parents sent me to earth. I could have landed literally anywhere on the planet, but fate made me crash in the fields of a little farm owned by a couple wanting children, but unable to have any. So when they saw a baby had landed on their farm, they didn't care much that he had come in a spaceship, they adopted him. To them, I was a gift from heaven, quite literally.” Clark heard a few reporter chuckling. The conference was slowly coming back to a more normal ambience, which was a good thing.

“At first, it looked like I wasn't any different from any other kid, regardless of my extraterrestrial origins. But as I grew, my powers started to manifest. Most parents would have at least panicked, some would even have tried to dispose of me or to sold me to some less than scrupulous lab. But while they were freaked out, my parents kept their calm and helped me to the best of their capacity. Sure, it wasn't easy for them, I was far faster and far stronger than the both of them together, and mom was forced to quit her job and home-school me, but we were happy, nonetheless.”

“As I grew, so did my control over my capacities, enough that they accepted to let me play with some of the kids in the neighborhood from time to time, but it wasn't before high-school that I started studying with other kids my age. But while I was fully aware of how different I was, and how much it could be dangerous to reveal it, I was still unaware of my extraterrestrial origins, my parents revealing me the truth only once I was in college.”

“At that point I knew I wasn't from earth, but nothing more. I only learned about Krypton around a year after moving to Metropolis.”

“I know some peoples see me as some sort of perfect being, some sort of god, but they couldn't be more wrong. I know that my powers make me seem extraordinary, but truth be told, take my powers away and is left is your average Joe. Alas, most peoples only see the symbol that is Superman, refusing to see what is behind. There is a few exceptions of course, peoples who see the man behind the symbol, peoples willing to help me in my times of need, like my adoptive parents and my wife.”

After the shocked gasp revealing his wedding caused, Superman silently waited for the speculative whispers to quiet down. Once his public realized he waited for their silence and quieted down, he added. “Yes, I am happily married. She's pregnant, even.” Another gasp, but this time he didn't let them speculate before pursuing. “I know most of you must think she's a super-hero herself, but no. While she is quite extraordinary in her own right, I meet her in my other job, the one that keep my stomach full and a roof upon my head, and since I met her, she always helped me stay grounded, see the small details composing the big picture.”

“But sometimes… Sometimes you stumble on details you can't see before its too late.” Superman tried to still his nerves, fearing that, if he cracked now, he wouldn't be able to finish what he had to say. The result was… Mixed. “When we decided to try have a child together, we knew it might not be possible. We also knew that, if we could have one, he might inherit my powers. But that was a burden we both accepted when we married. Alas, while we had accounted for what such a pregnancy could affect our kid and our lives, we didn't account for how it could affect her body.”

“She's only a few weeks along, but her physiology has already dramatically changed, her body now far more Kryptonian than human. We estimates her powers to be fully developed after one month, two maximum, and because of the speed they develop at, she as absolutely no control over them.” The reporters, worried more about the damage that uncontrolled super-human could do than how terrified she must be, were surprised to see Superman crying, almost like it wasn't something he was supposed to do, but at that point he didn't care anymore.

“I transported her somewhere safe, a place where her powers can develops and she will be able to learn how to control them without endangering anyone, but we can't predict how long it will take. In any case, she will need too long a leave to obtain it without a truthful explanation, without mentioning the slight change in comportment her new powers will inevitably cause, arousing suspicion once she can safely return, increasing the risk of exposing our identities. So we discussed it and concluded we should reveal it ourselves before someone do it for us, and hope that peoples won't treat us any differently once they know, that our friends and family not already in the know will understand why we had kept the number of peoples knowing as low as we could, because she will need all the support available while adapting to her change.”

Superman then grabbed something in a pouch that no one had noticed until then, attached to the belt of his costume. It turned out to be a comb he used to change slightly his hairdo, before putting it back in the pouch and taking the pair of glasses he usually wore as Clark Kent. By now everyone had understood who hide under the name Superman, but he said it anyway, “My name is _Clark Joseph Jerome Kent_ , and I am the man who hide under the symbol.”

After this, it was time to let the reporters ask some questions. To his surprise, most of them seemed genuinely curious about Krypton and its culture. They also asked why his biological parents had sent him on earth, to which he answered by revealing the grim fate of Krypton. There was also questions about how Lois discovered he was Superman and how she reacted, but finally came the question he dreaded, “Now that your wife has superpowers, which Superhero name will she take? Will she join the Justice League?”

Clark was furious. They simply assumed that, since she had superpowers, it automatically mean Lois would enter the superhero jig, without asking for confirmation. “ **If** she decide to join the fight, she will take the codename of her choice. But peoples with powers shouldn't feel pressured into becoming superheroes or super-criminals. Everyone has the right to live a normal life, even super-powered peoples, you know! And powers aren't the only requirement to become a superhero. In fact my friends Batman and Nightwing prove that, with the right training and equipment, superpowers could be optional.” And on that note, he ended the conference.


	2. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now 8 month pregnant, Lois mastered her powers sooner than anyone expected. Now safe to be around, everyone want to interview her.

Both Clark and his cousin, Kara-El, were impressed by how fast Lois had learned to control her powers. They knew she would have gained some control before she gave birth, but not reached total mastery. Although, knowing how General Samuel Lane had educated his two daughter, it should have been expected.

The only part still tricky was her hearing. Sure, she seemed to have perfect mastery of it, but there wasn't much noise in the fortress even when all three of them were here, and Clark feared that a city like Metropolis would be overwhelming for her right now. So with the help of the Justice League, he establish a way for family and friends to come see her, slowly increasing the numbers of visitors that could come at the same time. She was also visited by members of the superhero community wanting to show their support from time to time.

Reporters from all around the world had wanted an interview since Clark revealed the truth about him, but couldn't let that happen before Lois mastered her powers. And even then, he feared how the stress of an interview would affect his wife and their baby. It wasn't until Sam Lane finally accepted to see his pregnant daughter, thanks to the insistent sermons of her sister, Lucile "Lucy" Lane, and the resulting altercation between the general and Lois, that Superman felt Lois could accept an interview if she wanted.

General Lane, her own father, had spent too much time clamoring how he disapproved of her wedding with an alien, let alone carrying his child, a point only aggravated by the fact it turned her into an alien. Having enough of him, Lois got up and slowly walked to her father. She would have loved to tackle him but it wasn't realist, considering the circumstances, so she simply punched him in the stomach. Lois never liked pulling her punch, but knew she would kill him otherwise so, demonstrating a perfect mastery of both her force and speed, she struck just strongly enough to make him double-over without causing more damage. Worst case scenario: Sam Lane would go home with a light bruise. “If I had a choice in the matter I would have stayed human, General. I was perfectly happy with my life and never wanted any superpowers,” Stated the reporter-turned-Kryptonian “but I don't feel any regret with how things turned. I'm still happy with my life, about to be a mother, and if you can't share my happiness I don't want you in my life, nor the life of your grand-daughter.” (Thankfully, Lucy still supported her sister after this incident.)

So about a month after she was first authorized a non-Kryptonian visitor, a now eight month pregnant Lois was about to have her first interview as Superman's wife. Because that's what she was to the world now, the woman who married a super-powered alien and now carry his child, gaining superpowers of her own in the process.

When Clark had started organizing the thing he tried to keep it simple and amicable: a reporter from the DP, Lois and him. But while his intentions were simply to ensure things stayed friendly, or at least polite, it rapidly caused an uproar. Information medias of all kind accused Clark of doing it only to promote the Daily Planet, and tried to coerce him into changing it into a full blown press conference, but he couldn't do that to his wife. She may have become virtually invulnerable, she was still pregnant and needed a minimum of calm.

Finally a compromise was reached by making it a joined article between the Daily Planet and the Metropolis Inquisitor. In the eyes of most peoples the Inquisitor passed for the DP stronger competitor, but if you asked Lois and Clark the Inquisitor was nothing more than a tabloid full of unverified rumors and speculations. Lois wasn't happy with that arrangement, but still preferred it to the alternative.

The Justice League took upon itself to look after Metropolis during the Interview, so Kara and Clark could be there for Lois.

The Inquisitor had sent Dana Dearden, a a sexy brunette reporter with blue eyes who considered herself Lois biggest rival. Like a lot of women, Dana had dreamed of being Superman's lover, if not wife. Over time, she became jealous of Lois and accused her of voluntarily placing herself in danger, for the sole purpose of obtaining exclusive interviews once rescued by Superman. There was no love lost between Lois and her, and the recent revelation only amplified it.

Perry White, wanting to demonstrate his paper was still as objective as humanly possible, regardless to his relation with Lois and Clark, sent a young reporter named Miko Ogawa. Miko lacked experience, but Perry censed in her all the quality to become a great reporter.

Jimmy Olsen was there too. Both papers wanted to diffuse a video of the interview on their websites, and the super-powered family had accepted on the express condition the video was diffused uncut. “Ready when you are, CK!” he said, starting the record.

“Ready Lois?” Asked the iconic superhero to his wife.

“As ready I'll ever be.”

“Before we start, I have a gift for you Lois” The one who interrupted them was this Supergirl chick who intervened in Superman's stead half the time since the start of Lois' pregnancy. Jimmy had never seen her this close before. She wore an uniform that looked a lot like Superman's, all blue with a red & yellow cape and a red belt, but with some key differences. First, her cape was a bit more fantasy and, unlike her cousin's, seemed to be detachable. Next, the symbol on her chest looked more like a mirrored ‘Z’ than Clark's iconic ‘S’. And finally, it exposed her sumptuous legs. Jimmy couldn't help but think the blonde Kryptonian was the sexiest girl he ever saw, a shame she was only in her late teens.

“You married into the house of El, the only family to have survived Krypton's end, and are interviewed as one of its members. Its something quite official and you should look the part,” declared Kara, before placing a copy of Superman's infamous logo on Lois chest. It then replaced her cloth by tights of the same blue than her husband's, with red boots, a red line around the cuffs, and a red cap connected to the top-side parts of the El crest. The soon-to-be-mother wasn't so sure it was a good idea for her to wear a Kryptonian ceremonial outfit during the interview, but Kara would insist, so she relented.

It was then time for the interview proper to start and Dana Dearden, tired of waiting, posed her first question before Lois could give the go signal. “So Lois, what it feel like to be Ms. Superman?”

Internally Lois was fuming, but was able to appear calm when she answered, “Really? ‘Ms. Superman’? I probably should have seen it coming from peoples who titled ‘Superpowers: an S.T.D.?’ their text about of Superman's reveal of his biggest secret. But if you had listened correctly to Clark, you would know the one responsible for my change is the little one.” At her mention of her future kid, Lois instinctively stroked her swollen belly. “Since, unlike her father, she's going to be born on Earth and not Krypton, she's already developing her powers. If it wasn't for me gaining powers of my own, her punches and kicks would kill me.”

Miko Ogawa noted how Lois used feminine pronouns to speak of her future child, and deduced it must be a girl. She would have asked about it if she hadn't noted something else in her fellow reporter's answer. “When you said your daughter already manifested some of her powers ‘since she's going to  be born on Earth’, does that mean Kryptonians didn't have any powers back on Krypton?”

Lois bit her lips, realizing what she accidentally revealed. Thankfully, Kara came to her rescue. “Krypton's environment was practically identical to Earth's one, with only one slight difference, which is why we have incredible powers on Earth while we weren't that different from humanity back home. And we **won't** reveal what is that slight difference that change so much, so don't waste your time asking.”

“Thank you for that little interlude, Supergirl” said Dana Dearden.

The Inquisitor's reporter was about to ask another question, but got interrupted by the teenage Kryptonian. “My name is Kara-El, not Supergirl. I **hate** when peoples call me that, so please be respectful and use my proper name.”

Seeing how stiff Kara had become and the red tint her eyes was taking, and wanting to defuse the situation, Miko Ogawa said “Dully noted, Miss El. I'm sure Ms. Dearden didn't mean to be disrespectful toward you.” When Kara answered the DP's reporter with nothing more than a sad smile, Miss Ogawa wondered if she said something wrong, but decided not to ask before the interview ended.

Dana Dearden cleared her throat. “So your kid is going to be a girl. Do you know what you will name her?”

“Yes, we do” laconically answered Lois.

“And what will she be named?” Insisted Dana Dearden.

A sighing Lois said “We named her in a way that honor both of her human and Kryptonian sides.”

Sensing the mother-to-be didn't want to say more, and knowing someone from the Inquisitor will choose to ignore those signs, Miko Ogawa asked her own question before the other reporter could insist more. “Ms. Lane, could you try explaining what its like to have all those powers?”

“Honestly its terrifying, even once you can control them” admitted Lois. “Not only am I now strong enough to break almost anything on the planet, but I could easily eavesdrop on anyone on the planet, and that's only the obvious part.”

After this, she was still asked some questions, notably about how she discovered Clark Kent was Superman and how she reacted, but the interview didn't take much longer.

* * *

Once the interview ended, and while Jimmy was parking his video equipment, Miko approached Supergirl and said “I saw how you reacted after I called you ‘Miss El’. Was I wrong to call you that?”

Kara shook her head. “No you weren't. It's just… Something about Kryptonian traditions, and how much I miss my home-world. I know it doesn't exist anymore! But…”

Sometime peoples could be homesick simply for living somewhere else **in the same country** , so Miko wasn't surprised the Kryptonian girl felt that way for living on a different planet. Still, she wanted to help Kara feel better and so proposed “Why don't you write a book about life on Krypton? I'm sure people would love to know about the everyday life of your peoples and their traditions!” voluntarily keeping silent that people were curious only because _Superman_ is Kryptonian.

The young reporter hadn't expected to be hugged by an overjoyed Kara-El exclaiming “That's an **excellent** Idea! Rao bless you, Miko Ogawa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in another fiction I wrote, I don't like much how female Kryptonians seems to be saddled with their fathers' full name, or sometime husbands' full name, after their first name. Hence ‘Supergirl’ being named _Kara-El_ in my universes instead of Kara Zor-El.


	3. Épilogue: Goodby Cee-El?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Cee-El Lara Kent, teenage daughter of Lois Joanne Lane and Clark Jerome Joseph Kent. Wait, where is she going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Please understand that English (still) ISN'T what I speak in my everyday life.** _So please, instead of simply stop reading if I mangled it too much, explain what I did wrong in comments, thanks._

Meet Cee-El Lara Kent, teenage daughter of Lois Joanne Lane and Clark Jerome Joseph Kent. At 16, she look a lot like her mother at the same age, her blue eyes and short black hairs notwithstanding. She combine the helpful and humorous nature of her father with the fiery temper of her mother, which drive her to jokingly claim she combine the better from Superman with the worst from his wife. (But never in front of Lois.)

Being the daughter of the famous Superman wasn't easy, especially since her father lost his secret identity before her birth, preventing her from ever having one. Even at her school, an institution co-financed by Wayne Enterprises, Queen Industries and even S.T.A.R. Labs to offer super-powered kids a school life as normal as possible **for free** , she was treated as royalty, something she _hated_ , **profoundly**. Of course they were a few exceptions, like her best friend Stephanie Brown, one of the ‘normals’ who also attend her school. (But can you really call someone wanting to become a Batman-like vigilant _normal_?)

Yes, you read corectly, not everyone attending this shool had super-powers, and even among the powered students, most didn't want to become super-heroes, wanting nothing more than to live a mostly normal life, something Cee-El's mother, Lois Lane, demonstrated to be perfectly possible in her everyday life.

But the teenage Kryptonian **did** want to follow in her father's footstep, she even designed her own costume, a black legless unitard with a white cloud on her chest and cape the same blue than her eyes with another white cloud on it. She could have reused her father's symbols and color scheme, but she had for drawing the same passion than her parents have for journalism, wanted to be the one adapting her adventure into comics, and didn't want any conflict with the peoples having rights to produce comics about her father and ‘aunt’ Kara.

So imagine her reaction when, only a few month after her parents accepted to let her start her super-heroic career, albeit only on weekends, she came back to her latest rescue mission only to discover her parents had _negotiated_ (i.e. sold) the right of making comics about their daughter without consulting Cee-El herself?

She felt betrayed and, crying tears of rage, asked her parents “How would you feel if someone took away from you the possibility to be reporters? **HOW?!?** _Because that's **exactly** what you did to me!_ Just like you exteriorize all your fears and problems with your work for the Daily Planet, I exteriorize my own problems and fears by drawing comics about my life _and sharing them!_ A right you took away from me without asking! I hate you! **I hate you! I HATE YOU!!!** ” and flew out of the house so fast not even her father could catches up with her.

Lois and Clark tried to enlist the help of Kara in finding their daughter. Instead, Kara made them read the comics Cee-El had made, which took their breath away. They were very different from your usual super-hero comic-book, by how Cee-El's life was told, of course, but even more by her drawings and how she played with colors to instantly take peoples in the page's mood. Their parents wondered how they could have been so ignorant of their daughter's passion and talent for drawing, be it comics or not.

“So now that you know how important for my niece was what you took away from her, you'll understand why I **won't** help you, right?” asked Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who wonder why I called Cee-El the daughter of Lois & Clark, here come the reasons:  
> 1- It sound like _ciel_ , the french word for sky. (A rather good name for someone that can fly, no?)  
> 2- Its also a Shoutouts to [Cir-El](http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Cir-El_%28Futuresmiths%29), a Supergirl who was first presented as the future daughter of Lois Lane & Clark Kent before it was revealed she was, in fact, created by Brainiac 12 and the Futuresmiths to, among other things, ensure their future existence, which was ultimately prevented by Cir-El's sacrifice.
> 
> For the in universe reason of Cee-El's name, and where she disappeared, you will have to wait for the sequel of this story. (Sorry ^^')


End file.
